1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool of the type utilized in effecting termination of individual conductors in electrical terminals which are preloaded in a connector and in particular to a tool which can be adjusted to accommodate connectors having terminals on different centerline spacings.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improved version of the tool disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 106,306 filed Dec. 21, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,381, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A somewhat similar tool, which also includes a wire trimming feature, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,571.